Sacrifice
by Litiria
Summary: Un bon alpha met le bonheur et le bien-être de sa meute avant les siens et Fenrir n'est pas différent, même si sa meute se compose uniquement du sauveur du monde sorcier... Fenrir/Harry SLASH Trad
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : WingsOfADream

Traductrice : Litiria

Bêta : Ma chère Manga fan, merci à elle de m'avoir fait découvrir le Fenrir/Harry.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, J.K. Rowling et Wingsofdream. Il n'y a que la traduction qui est à moi.

Les liens de l'auteur et de « Sacrifice » en anglais sont sur mon profil.

Sacrifice

Chapitre 1

Son nez, près du sol recouvert de neige, Fenrir grogna doucement lorsqu'il détecta la faible odeur du loup-garou, odeur qui lui était familière. La personne qui l'a engendrée il y a de cela quelques années, c'était son sang, il pourrait le reconnaître n'importe où. Au dessus de lui, à travers la cime des arbres, le ciel perdait de son obscurité pour la rougeoyante signification du début de matinée réduisant le temps pour suivre l'essence de parfum et trouver le loup-garou blessé. La piste était encore fraîche et il su que son père venait de passer récemment (récemment était quelques temps dans la nuit passée).

Il se déplaça au trot, son nez restant baissé, ses pieds laissant des petites empreintes dans l'épaisse couche de neige en avançant. L'odeur le mena à une petite clairière où il y avait l'entrée d'une petite caverne et alors qu'il se rapprochait, il réalisa que l'odeur du sang et de son père était plus marquée à l'entrée et à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il avait été raisonnable ; un animal blessé recherche toujours un abri. Il y avait une autre odeur, une qui ne lui était pas familière mais qui fit dresser les oreilles de Fenrir, salivé sa bouche et mis ses sens encore plus en alerte. Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais il ne vit rien et décida de laisser cette nouvelle odeur de côté pour l'instant ; Il voulait d'abord retrouver son père.

Avec précaution, il s'avança plus près de l'entrée et y entra avec prudence. La forte odeur cuivré du sang dilué lui parut étrange mais pouvait être expliqué par la présence de la neige qui s'était accroché à la fourrure de son père et avait fondu pour diluer le sang. A travers l'obscurité, les yeux ambrés discernèrent la forme effondrée d'un loup-garou et l'odeur lui indiquait que c'était le père de Fenrir. Il poussa un grognement plus d'inquiétude qu'autre chose et réduisit la distance entre eux.

Un poids lourd le frappa soudainement à l'arrière de sa tête et parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il perdit l'équilibre et chancela légèrement sur le côté. Un grognement de colère échappa au loup-garou argenté au moment de l'impact et il tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir ce qui avait osé le frapper de la sorte. Ce qu'il vit, il dût l'admettre, le surprenait.

Devant lui, se tenant entre lui et son père, un enfant masculin et humain tenait une grande branche dans ses mains, celle là même qui avait du frapper Fenrir. Le garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit neuf ans, était si petit, et portait une robe de taille adulte, les manches retroussées au-dessus de ses petits coudes et le bas trainait au sol qu'on ne pouvait lui donner plus. Ses cheveux étaient propres et soignés mais semblaient être en bataille. Ses verres fissurés et sales étaient trop petit pour ses yeux verts hypnotisant et son visage était recouvert de saleté mais sous la crasse, on devinait un teint assez pâle.

« Restes où tu es ! » ordonna le garçon en brandissant la branche de façon protectrice, position idéal pour des mouvements rapides.

Fenrir, avec maintenant une douleur à l'arrière du crâne, n'était pas sûr s'il devait être amusé ou irrité par la situation. Enfin de compte, il se trouva agacé et gronda à l'encontre de l'enfant. Tout à son honneur, l'enfant ne montra pas sa peur et resta debout malgré l'odeur qui trahissait à quel point il était effrayé en réalité. Le grand loup-garou, l'alpha, était sur le point de charger et de donner une leçon à cet enfant insolent quand il sentit la transformation de ses os, signification de la fin de la nuit. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui alors que le loup s'effaçait pour laisser place à l'homme. Il sentit son corps se transformer et changer, ses os et ses muscles ne craquèrent pas assez pour être douloureux mais assez pour être mal à l'aise.

Finalement, le changement prit fin et laissa les loups garous fortement essoufflés, le processus les ayant vidés temporairement de leur énergie. Fenrir étant (relativement) jeune et fort, récupéra rapidement et il leva la tête pour voir son père à l'apparence humaine et le jeune garçon, qui se tenait toujours entre eux en position défensive. Il était étrange qu'un enfant qui apparemment n'était pas un loup-garou bien qu'il sente un peu comme eux, soit en compagnie d'un loup garou blessé et qu'il prenne sa défense. Malgré lui, Fenrir était assez curieux vis-à-vis de la situation et attendit une explication. Avec précaution, il se remit sur ses pieds et bien que le garçon ne fléchisse pas, il s'avança d'un pas.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! » L'enfant défia Fenrir d'un air brillant de provocation et apparemment sans la moindre gêne par rapport à la nudité de l'homme.

« Chiot ! » Une voie enrouée parla par derrière. « Pas besoin d'être hostile, ce loup est un ami, mon enfant »

Le garçon, le chiot apparemment, fixa son regard prudent sur Fenrir pendant un long moment avant de jeté négligemment la branche sur le côté.

« Fenrir, cela faisait si longtemps » la forme effondré sur le sol de la caverne gémit faiblement mais ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Oui en effet ». L'homme à la chevelure argenté grogna en surveillant soigneusement l'enfant qui sortait de la caverne. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'un air mécontent en s'asseyant au côté de son père prostré. L'homme paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu et sa nudité le rendaient encore plus fragile. Il était attristé par le sort du vieux loup-garou qui avait était si fort.

« Un fermier en colère » C'est tout ce que le père parvint à dire durant de longs instants entrecoupés de souffles lourds puis continua « J'ai été négligent et j'ai été touché, il devait s'attendre à voir un loup-garou puisqu'il a utilisé une balle en argent ».

Fenrir sentit son cœur se serré et craint le pire. « C'est la fin, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, je ne suis plus aussi robuste que je ne l'ai été ». Ce fut tout comme réponse mais c'était assez ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant. Alors que tout avait été dit, le garçon rentra à nouveau dans la grotte portant un amas de fourrure dans ses bras. Ses yeux verts fixèrent le regard de Fenrir à travers ses verres sales et ils ne le quittèrent que lorsqu'il s'agenouilla au côté du vieux loup garou et mit la couverture de fourrure sur l'homme nu. « J'ai trouvé un chevreuil dans un piège mais je l'ai laissé dehors quand j'ai vu votre fils, voulez-vous que je le récupère, Isaac ? »

« Oui fais, je suis sûr que Fenrir a faim. » Répondit calmement Isaac.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais changea apparemment d'avis puisqu'il la ferma de nouveau dans un mouvement fluide. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Fenrir, il dépassa l'Alpha et sortir de la grotte, dans la clairière couverte de neige. L'homme aux cheveux argentés le regarda s'en aller puis se tourna vers son père. « Qui est-il? ».

« Je l'ai trouvé il y a quatre ans, inconscient et abandonné sur le bord d'une route. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser alors j'ai décidé de le recueillir et l'ai emmené avec moi. Je l'ai mordu, je l'ai même mordu plusieurs fois mais il ne s'est jamais transformé durant les pleines lunes alors j'ai quitté la meute pour le garder avec moi. »

« Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, car voilà dans quelle situation vous êtes » lui dit amèrement Fenrir.

« Peut-être mais il a fait de ces quatre dernières années les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Il est un telle joie pour son entourage, Fenrir, tu le découvrira bientôt ».

« Cela veut dire quoi ? » gronda le plus jeune loup-garou.

« Il va partir avec toi. C'est un garçon fort mais il ne peut pas vivre seul, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. S'il te plaît, prend le comme ma dernière requête. Je pourrais mourir heureux si je sais que quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui lorsque je ne serais plus là. »

Fenrir grogna librement sa colère et parcouru une main dans ses cheveux avec la nervosité. « Vous demandez beaucoup ».

« Non, pas vraiment. » protesta doucement le patriarche. « Ce n'est pas un loup-garou mais il a un côté loup-garou, et son odeur, concentre-toi la dessus, tu auras l'essence de mon empreinte. Il est ta meute, Fenrir, et même si ton côté humain ne veut pas s'encombrer de lui, le loup-garou en toi ne pourra s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. »

Des yeux sombres vacillèrent entre le mur de la caverne et le corps du mourant. « Bien, très bien »grogna-t-il à contrecœur.

« Merci Fenrir » Le vieil homme souffla de soulagement.

« Alors comment s'appelle l'enfant ? »

« Chiot »

« C'est son vrai nom ? » demanda Fenrir avec surprise.

« Il l'aime bien »

« Bien » L'homme robuste sentit sa patience s'amenuir plus que jamais. « Quel était son nom avant ? »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de le demander ? N'as-tu pas vu sa cicatrice sur son front ? »

« Une cicatrice sur son…oh, non, tu n'as pas…tu veux dire que cet enfant est Harry Potter ? » Fenrir baissa les yeux avec horreur sur son père « Bon sang, cette situation peut-elle être pire ? »

« Ne soit pas si pessimiste, Fenrir, je te l'ai dit, c'est un garçon magnifique. Il va avoir onze ans cette année tu sais ? murmura faible Isaac.

« Onze ? Il ne fait pas plus que neuf ! »

« Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, il m'a raconté que les gens qui s'occupaient de lui avant que je ne le recueille, étaient cruel et l'enfermait sans le nourrir. »

Fenrir répondit simplement par un grognement évasif et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'un bruit atteignit ses oreilles. Il vit que le chiot/Harry Potter, entra de nouveau dans la grotte, traînant les pieds et tirant un cerf mort par les pattes arrières. Pas de doute que l'état sauvage durant quatre ans avait due désensibiliser le jeune garçon face aux animaux morts. Il traîna le cerf jusqu'à Fenrir et la tête du père. Il lâcha les pattes de l'animal et se redressa dans un soupir. Après une rapide inspection, l'homme à la chevelure argentée remarqua que l'animal s'était en effet pris dans un piège et semblait avoir été saignée à mort.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je peux faire pour vous, Isaac ? »demanda Harry au vieil homme avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

« Non non mon chiot, je suis content. » Assura le père avec lassitude. « As-tu déjà trouvé ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini de manger avant de trouver le cerf. » Le garçon répondit en s'asseyant à ses côtés, attirant ses jambes contre sa poitrine en essayant probablement de garder la chaleur de son corps.

« Oh bon garçon, bon garçon » loua le vieil homme. « Chiot, je voudrais que tu rencontres Fenrir Greyback, il a été mon premier enfant »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Fenrir mais garda le regard baissé, loin de croiser le regard de Fenrir, ce qui plu au loup garou argenté ; le garçon connaissait sa place. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur, je suis désolée de vous avoir frappé tout à l'heure. »

« Tu protégeais ton père alors je laisse passé pour cette fois » grogna Fenrir.

Le garçon jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au plus grand loup-garou en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Dis-moi, Fenrir, » parla de nouveau le vieil homme, « que fais tu dans cette partie du pays ? »

« Juste de passage »

« Sans ta meute ? »

Un regard noir et meurtrier apparut sur le visage de Fenrir à l'entente de cette question innocemment posé. « Ma meute est partie » grogna-t-il dangereusement.

« Quoi ! Mais Pourquoi ? » Isaac glapissait d'horreur.

« La guerre est fini »

Malgré une réponse peu explicite, Isaac sembla comprendre la réponse à travers ses yeux attristés. « Oh, mon garçon, je suis désolé »

Fenrir grogna simplement n'appréciant pas les mots de sympathie en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient sincères.

Puisque tout avait été dit, Le plus vieux des occupants de la grotte poussa un bâillement qui se finit par une grimace. « Vous êtes fatigués. » L'affirmation de Fenrir sonna plus comme une accusation. « Vous avez eu une longue nuit, vous devriez vous reposez au lieu de parler. »

« Oh le bon sens de la jeunesse. » Isaac rit sous cape comme si c'était une plaisanterie que lui seul comprenait. « Peut-être que tu as raison, Fenrir, peut-être que tu as raison. Le louveteau et moi avons été sur la route toue la nuit, nous devrions prendre du repos. »

« Dans ce cas là, je vais vous laisser. » Dit le jeune loup garou en se mettant debout et tournant vers l'entrée de la grotte et évitant ainsi toute tentation de parler.

La situation dans laquelle il était impliqué était un vrai désastre. Son père était mourant et il avait sur les bras Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécut, l'ennemi de tous les mange morts, un garçon qui sent comme un loup-garou mais qui n'en est pas un. Suffisant pour dire qu'il était en enfer.

Le bruit des pieds nus se firent entendre et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que l'enfant se tenait juste derrière lui. La tête de l'enfant n'était pas inclinée mais ses yeux étaient docilement baissés et ses mains s'entrecroisèrent devant lui. « Vous allez restez ce soir, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix calme et polie.

La narine de Fenrir frétilla légèrement à l'odeur qui lui chatouillait les sens mais il réprima rapidement les sentiments qui remontèrent à la surface à cause de cela ; ce n'était pas le moment de s'embarrasser de ses instincts. « Oui » dit-il d'une voie basse et grave. « Je resterais jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac soit sur pied. »

L'odeur salée des larmes atteignit Fenrir et il réalisa que le garçon n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait d'abord supposé ; il savait probablement comment allait récupérer leur père.

La nuit était revenue et avec elle, la deuxième nuit de pleine lune. Fenrir et Isaac avaient repris leur forme de loup et peu de temps après le jeune loup senti l'odeur de la mort roder. Ce sera cette nuit que le père trépasserait. Le changement de forme se fit au détriment d'un lourd tribu pour le loup blessé, il ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il n'y avait pas de possibilité qu'il passe une autre journée. Ce fut peut-être son imagination, mais Fenrir était convaincu que l'enfant le savait aussi car il était resté proche du mourant, le caressant, lui apportant de la chaleur ou tout simplement sa présence à ses côtés pour les dernières heures qu'il lui restait. Fenrir les laissa seul et s'installa à l'entrée de la grotte et ainsi put garder un œil sur les éventuels dangers que pouvait apporter l'odeur du loup-garou mourant.

Le jour se leva doucement mais sûrement. Fenrir s'était autoproclamé gardien de la grotte mais puisqu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent, il s'amusa à regarder son père et l'enfant. Il était curieux devant les attentions de Potter envers le père, Il avait clairement pris en charge le mourant. Il essayait de mettre le père à l'aise, partageant la chaleur de son corps en lui demandant s'il n'avait besoin de rien. A plusieurs reprises, Fenrir remarqua que le garçon n'avait pas de chaussures, qu'il était pieds nu. Il avait marché dans la neige pied nu alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Sa personnalité et ces gestes n'étaient pas pour son âge ; de toute évidence, il était bien plus mature que son âge.

Pendant ce temps, Harry enlaçait le vieux loup-garou, tous deux recouverts de la couverture de fourrure. Ils semblaient heureux ensemble, avec leur yeux fermés on pouvait penser qu'ils dormaient paisiblement mais c'était sans compter sur l'enfant qui chantait doucement. Le changement fut soudain, lorsqu'Harry cessa soudainement de chanter et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il s'assit sur le côté et plaça ses deux mains sur le corps du loup.

« Isaac ? » Chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Isaac ? » Réessaya-t-il à nouveau secouant le corps sans pour autant le brusquer. Alerter par les bruits et la fraîche odeur des larmes, Fenrir qui se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte, se déplaça jusqu'à l'enfant et au loup immobile. Doucement il posa son nez sur le corps du père et en huma l'odeur. Comme il le pensait, le loup venait de s'éteindre et ne se réveillerait pas. La douleur consuma le loup-garou et poussa un long et funèbre hurlement.

« Non… »murmura Harry en secouant la tête alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, reconnaissant ce fait. « Non, il ne peut pas…, il ne peut pas être… ». Sa voix s'entrecoupait à travers les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux et qui dévalèrent sur ses joues. »Isaac ! Non, Reviens, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! » Il sanglota avec tristesse, se pencha au-dessus du loup-garou mort et se saisit du corps refroidissant, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure en laissant éclater toute sa peine et sa douleur sous les soubresauts de ses épaules.

Ensemble, Harry et Fenrir pleurèrent la perte de leur ami, celui qui les avait réuni et qui avait scellé leurs destins.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : WingsOfADream

Traductrice : Litiria

Bêta : Ma chère Manga fan, merci à elle de m'avoir fait découvrir le Fenrir/Harry.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, J.K. Rowling et Wingsofdream. Il n'y a que la traduction qui est à moi.

Les liens de l'auteur et de « Sacrifice » en anglais sont sur mon profil.

Note : J'ai fait quelque petits changements dans le premier chapitre et je suis revenu au nom chiot plutôt que louveteau. Même si louveteau serait une meilleure traduction, je trouve qu'enfin de compte, chiot sonne mieux en français.

Merci pour toute les reviews, n'ayant pas d'adresse pour les anonymes, je vous remercie et en espérant que je n'ai oublié personnes dans mes réponses.

* * *

Sacrifice

Chapitre 2

L'odeur du feu atteignit Fenrir à travers les brumes du sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux d'effroi. Cependant, quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un petit feu que Potter allumait, il se maudit pour sa nervosité. Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent par l'entrée de la grotte et à en juger par la hauteur du soleil, il était tard dans la matinée, plus tard que ses heures habituelle de réveil. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'il ne souvenait pas s'être endormi ni d'avoir déjà dormi aussi longtemps. Avec un léger grognement, qui était plus un signe de fatigue plutôt qu'un signe de colère ou quoique ce soit d'autres, il s'étira ce qui attira l'attention du garçon qui attisait le feu.

« Bonjour » salua tranquillement Harry en jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière lui avant de retourner son attention sur le feu grandissant. »Désolé si le feu vous a réveillé mais j'ai froid, j'ai pensé que ça ne dérangerait pas comme c'était le cas avec Isaac. « Je peux l'éteindre si vous voulez ? »

« Non si tu as froid, laisse le » L'adulte grogna, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire que le feu ne le dérangeait pas dans une certaine mesure.

« J'ai trouvé des lapins pris dans les pièges, je les ais laissé de côtés si vous avez faim. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça » marmonna Fenrir en ayant le sentiment d'être dorloter et mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'une partie de lui aimait ca. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait parti d'une meute, une famille.

« En fait, je le fait par habitude. Isaac n'était pas en forme ces derniers mois alors je faisais la majorité de ses repas pour lui » admit-il en repoussant une braise avec son bâton.

C'est avec cette révélation qu'il remarqua que le corps du père n'était plus là. « Où est-il ? »

« Je l'ai enterré » répondit calmement l'enfant « un peu plus loin dans la grotte. Nous vivions ici depuis trois ans et demi et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait y séjourner . » Il fit une pause alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de tristesse et de larmes contenues. « J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop froid. »

D'habitude de tel mots immatures et de tels sentiments l'auraient dégouté mais vu que c'était « lui » qui disait ces mots, à la place il sentit son cœur se serrer. Silencieusement, il se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha du garçon avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, juste assez près pour le frôler. « Il était un loup fort, il sera bien. » Il le rassura brusquement, se sentant dans une situation inconfortable.

Harry donna un petit bougonnement d'accord et continua à fixer le feu, les yeux dans le vide.

En le regardant du coin de l'œil, Fenrir du admettre qu'il était impressionné qu'un si jeune garçon ne laisse pas libre cours à ses larmes. « Parle-moi de toi, mon garçon. »

Harry trembla légèrement à ses mots et Fenrir sentit un parfum de crainte ; il ne l'avait pourtant pas demandé de façon menaçante, n'est ce pas ?

« Hum… Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. » murmura Harry en repoussant à nouveau une braise. » Je suis avec Isaac depuis quatre ans. Avant cela je vivais avec ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin. Ils n'étaient pas très gentils avec moi alors je me suis enfui quand j'avais six ans. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais tout seul mais je me rappelle m'être réveillé un matin et m'être retrouver auprès de Isaac. Nous sommes resté tous les jours ensemble après ça.

« Tes parents ? » Demanda brusquement le grand homme, désireux de savoir ce que l'enfant savait.

« Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. »

Fenrir retint un reniflement d'amusement. Un accident de voiture aurait tué James et Lily Potter ? Oh oui, bien, voilà qui était intéressant et qui ne pouvait être plus loin de la vérité. La question était, devait-il dire au gamin la vérité sur ce qui était vraiment arrivé à ses parents. Cela pourrait ouvrir une nouvelle blessure mais le garçon avait le droit de savoir. Peut-être devrait-il attendre un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit un peu plus âgé car il ne pouvait le nier ; il allait emmener l'enfant avec lui et quitté cet endroit. Il n'avait pas le choix, Fenrir ne pouvait le laisser alors qu'Isaac se souciait de l'enfant et que techniquement, il était de la même meute. Enfin de compte, il décidait de garder ce qu'il savait pour lui pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le moment des révélations alors que le gamin était en plein deuil.

« Isaac m'a dit que ton nom, avant, était Harry Potter » demanda le loup ensuite.

« C'est ça »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton ancien nom ou par celui que t'as donné Isaac ? »

Harry sembla étonné par cette question et leva les yeux vers Fenrir, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois avec de grands yeux. « Pourquoi vous…je veux dire, hum…vous… » Il bafouilla maladroitement, baissa les yeux, ne semblant pas savoir quoi demander et d'irriter le loup sans le vouloir.

« La dernière requête d'Isaac est que je m'occupe de toi, je vais honorer cette requête. »

« Alors je… je vais venir avec vous ? »

« Oui » grommela Fenrir avant de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors ; le ciel se couvrait sinistrement. »Nous ne partirons pas ce soir, il semble qu'une tempête se prépare. Nous attendrons qu'il y ait de meilleures conditions météorologiques avant de partir. »

« Merci » murmura Harry, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. « J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi. »

Fenrir poussa un autre grognement de malaise afin de s'éclaircirent la voix et reprendre le fil de la conversation. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, mon garçon » répliqua-t-il et de nouveau, il vit l'enfant frissonner et sentit l'odeur de la crainte.

« ça-ça m'est égal, monsieur, quelque chose de facile pour vous. Mais puis…puis-je faire une requête ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu me demanderas. »

« Ne m'appelait pas mon garçon, mon oncle avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »admit-il doucement.

« D'accord » accepta-il d'un ton monocorde.

« Merci, monsieur » dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas un « monsieur » appelle moi simplement Fenrir » murmura l'homme en se maudissant intérieurement pour être si transparent. Ses instincts étaient en éveil pourtant. L'enfant sentait tellement comme son père faisant penser immédiatement à Fenrir qu'il faisait parti de la meute.

« D'accord Fe-Fenrir » Acquiesça le garçon en écorchant un peu son nez par nervosité.

« As-tu déjà mangé? »

« Oui, j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses à manger quand j'ai trouvé les lapins et j'ai obtenu quelques bricoles des magasins au fond de la caverne quand je suis revenu. » répondit Harry tranquillement et quand il sentit un regard interrogateur sur lui, il continua : « Il fait si froid au fond de la caverne que la nourriture se conserve mieux. Je me suis approvisionné avant la venue du froid. »

« Tu ne devrais pas chasser les lapins alors, je peux les trouver moi-même. »

Le garçon fronça le nez à ça « Je ne mange pas de viande. »

Les yeux de Fenrir s'élargirent et il fixa l'enfant avec incrédulité. « Tu ne manges pas de viande ? Qu'est ce que tu manges alors ? »

« Fruits, noix, légumes, plantes, champignons ; tout excepté la viande. »

« Pas étonnant que tu sois si petit si tu ne manges pas de viande. » reprocha Fenrir en grognant.

« C'est ce qu'Isaac avait l'habitude de dire. » Dit Harry avec un sourire forcé. « Je ne peux pas supporter la viande crue, et le feu rendait Isaac trop nerveux. Et puis il y a le sang, le sang me rend toujours malade. »

« Comment as-tu pu survivre pendant quatre ans avec cette pathétique sensibilité ? »

Le garçon étouffa un léger rire, amusé que l'alpha pense que son aversion était si absurde, même si elle l'était. « Et bien, évidemment, je ne laisse pas ça m'atteindre. C'est une nécessité incontournable alors j'essaie de le gérer du mieux que je peux ; je retiens mon souffle habituellement, c'est une bonne manière d'empêcher la nausée. »

« Tu ne peux pas toujours retenir ta respiration et tu verras plus de sang avec moi que tu as pu en voir avec Isaac. » grogna le loup garou, mal à l'aise avec le fait que sa vraie nature pourrait dégoûter le jeune garçon mais ne voulant, également, même pas essayer de changer.

« Je prendrais sur moi et je m'adapte très bien. » Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry dit et l'homme pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, l'enfant trouverait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre le moyen de faire face à son changement de vie.

Sans surprise, la prévision de Fenrir se réalisa et un orage survenu. Et quel orage ce fut ! Malgré tout, les deux occupants de la caverne savaient, l'extérieur cessa d'exister pour ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, la forte tempête de neige cachait tout sous son lourd rideau blanc. Ils étaient restés dans la caverne toute la journée, le loup-garou somnola la plupart de la journée car il n'avait pas dormi la nuit d'avant, attisant le feu pour maintenir la chaleur comme possible. Maintenant que c'était le retour de la nuit, les rôles s'inversaient ; Fenrir était celui qui était éveillé et alerte, et Harry était celui qui dormait malgré la faible chaleur de la caverne.

Il y avait autre chose dans la situation que Fenrir ne comprenait pas ; Harry lui a dit que lui et Isaac avait vécu dans cette caverne pendant trois ans et demi. Comment le garçon avait survécu au rude hiver dans cet endroit infesté ? Le loup-garou a un système immunitaire plus résistant et garde mieux la chaleur dans leur corps même sous forme humaine. Un loup-garou pouvait survivre dans des climats ardus tels que ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. L'enfant n'était pas un loup-garou (du moins pas complètement) cependant, il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore mort gelé ou d'hypothermie même avec la couverture faite de fourrure et de la longue robe qu'il portait.

Son attention tourné vers le garçon, le loup-garou transformé releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant recroquevillé à côté de lui, dans un cocon de fourrures, près du feu à présent éteint. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il pouvait voir ses petits tremblements et Fenrir pensa que dans le passé, peut-être que Isaac avait tenu l'enfant à l'abri du froid en partageant la chaleur de son corps et le protégeant de l'entrée de la caverne. Cela expliquerait certainement la situation entière qui lui paraissait toujours aussi remarquable.

Fenrir regarda au loin et se réinstalla à nouveau avant de passer les prochaines minutes suivantes à essayer d'ignorer la situation délicate de l'autre occupant de la caverne. S'il y avait une chose que le loup-garou était, c'est têtu et il serait maudit s'il s'était juste retourné et acceptait Harry Potter en dépit de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Isaac ,et ce malgré le fait que ses instincts lui hurlaient de s'occuper de son compagnon de meute. Il n'avait eu aucune relations proches depuis longtemps et maintenant qu'il était là, la pensée de développer n'importe quel genre de rapport : parental, amitié, romantique, était trop étrange et semblait plus mal que ce qu'elle apporterait. Une partie de lui, une partie plus importante, continua de remarquer qu'enfin de compte Fenrir avait peu à dire en la matière mais la partie qui était têtu ignora cette partie et se convainc de ne rien faire. Pourquoi ? Pour sauver ce visage ? Peut-être. Parce qu'il était effrayé ? Certainement pas ! C'était une pensée ridicule (vraiment ?). Il ne savait pas comment agir exactement ? Peut-être parce que cela faisait longtemps…

Le léger bruit d'un mouvement obligea Fenrir à regarder derrière lui la forme tremblotante sous les fourrures. Harry semblait s'être recroquevillé et serrait encore plus fort la couverture. Contrarié et se maudissant, le loup-garou grogna pendant qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds et s'avança vers Harry. Alors qu'il l'atteignait, il se pencha et cogna son nez contre le garçon avec douceur ce qui fit immédiatement sortir la tête de l'enfant de dessous les couvertures. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par la vue de Fenrir sous sa forme de loup, une vue que la plupart des personnes auraient sans aucun doute trouvé effrayante et à la place, il était simplement défait.

« Pa-Pardon » dit-il, les dents claquant alors qu'il sortait de dessous la couverture. « Je-je n'avais pas réalisé que vous au-auriez aussi froid, vous pou-pouvez avoir la-la couverture, je me-me contenterais de ma longue robe. »

Fenrir grogna à cette offre complètement ridicule et idiote, et Harry cessa immédiatement de bouger excepté les tremblements qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Le loup-garou s'installa à ses côtés avant de tourner la tête pour tirer sur une des manches de sa robe. Le garçon perdit l'équilibre, tomba et atterrit contre le grand corps du loup-garou avec un léger grognement. Immédiatement, il commença à s'écarter rapidement, mais Fenrir attrapa son poignet entre ses crocs et appliqua une légère pression, qui le blesserait seulement si l'enfant s'écartait à nouveau.

« Vous voulez que je reste ? » demanda Harry doucement, et Fenrir lâcha un grognement en guise de réponse alors qu'il lâchait le petit poignet en sachant que le garçon comprendrait la situation.

Lentement, avec hésitation, Harry s'installa au côté du loup-garou argenté en faisant en sorte qu'il y ait une légère distance entre eux. Quand Fenrir remarqua que le garçon avait l'intention de garder cette distance, il poussa un grognement d'avertissement et referma ses crocs sur le dos de la robe avant de tracter subitement Harry plus près de lui. Maintenant, en étant proche de lui, Le loup-garou pouvait sentir le froid dans lequel était l'enfant et se serra davantage contre la petite forme. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry gesticula et s'installa confortable sous l'édredon et bien couvert, il cessa de bouger et se blotti contre la chaleur de la grande créature près de lui.

« Bonne nuit ! » chuchota-t-il, ses tremblements se réduisant petit à petit.

Le loup-garou poussa un simple grognement. Plus pour ne pas se retourner et accepter le garçon. Depuis quand était-il devenu si doux ?

La neige reflétant la lumière de la soirée semblait tellement plus lumineuse que ce qu'elle devrait être et Fenrir dû détourner les yeux alors qu'il se tenait à l'entrée de la caverne, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Avec un long bâillement, l'homme s'étira les bras, le dos et les jambes, satisfaits lorsqu'il entendit ses diverses jointures craquées. Il était temps de s'éloigner de cette caverne, l'odeur de la mort rôdait, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était l'enfant.

Harry s'occupait d'empaqueter, faute de meilleur manière de décrire le processus de recueillir ses affaires et de les envelopper avec le haut de la couverture de fourrures. Apparemment, le garçon et Isaac avait rassemblé divers objets avec le temps et ils étaient tous ce que le garçon avait besoin pour aider l'enfant pas-tout-à-fait humain, à survivre dans la nature. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Harry avait dit à Fenrir. L'homme commençait à revoir la nécessité de tels objets si l'enfant prenait autant de temps.

Sur cette pensée, Harry arriva en se dépêchant, un bâton sur son épaule, son paquet soigneusement attaché au bout avec sa couverture de fourrures. »Pardon si j'ai mis du temps, il a fallu que je trouve un moyen de faire tenir tous mes objets. »

Fenrir ignora cette information en faveur du mouvement des choses. « Tu es prêt alors ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et j'ai fait mes adieux à Isaac. » Assura le garçon alors qu'il s'avançait au côté du grand homme. Il aurait été amusant de voir combien le loup-garou était plus imposant que l'enfant si ce n'était que l'enfant était excessivement petit pour son âge.

« Bien » grogna l'homme alors qu'il s'appuyait sur un genou et se tourner vers le garçon.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il au loup-garou avec curiosité.

« Tu ne peux pas marcher dans la neige pieds nus, je te porterais. »

« Mais vous avez aussi les pieds nus. »

Fenrir tourna ses épaules et fixa durement l'enfant. « Est-ce que tu me contredis ? »

« Non, non ! » assura vivement Harry, baissa immédiatement le regard, ce qui satisfaisait beaucoup Fenrir. Au moins Issac avait été assez ferme pour enseigner au garçon comment réagir avec un dominant/Alpha même si le vieux loup-garou n'avait pas insisté sur la consommation de viande.

Harry fit cependant ce qu'il lui demanda et monta soigneusement sur le dos de l'alpha, enroulant un bras autour du cou et l'autre se reposa sur l'épaule gauche tout en gardant sa prise sur le bâton où était accroché son paquet. Fenrir ne fut pas étonné du poids plume de l'enfant et sentait à peine sa présence sur son dos alors qu'il tenait ses petites jambes de part et d'autre de son corps avec ses bras. Chacun de ses pas lourds troublait la neige immaculée avec ses empreintes et il était évident qu'il ne semblait pas affecté par la morsure du froid comme des couteaux pointus sur sa peau nue.

Il n'y avait pas de conversation entre eux pendant que Fenrir avançait et seul le bruit qui perturbait ce silence était le bruit de la neige qui s'écrasait sous les pieds de l'homme. Le loup-garou était heureux et légèrement soulagé qu'Harry soit tranquille, ce qui n'était en aucun cas inconfortable ou agréable, c'était plus simple comme ça. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient parlé la veille (même si ce n'était pas beaucoup), ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire vraiment entre eux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentaient assez confiant pour commencer une discussion vide de sens : Fenrir parce qu'il n'était pas un homme qui parlait beaucoup de toute façon et Harry parce que c'était une situation toute nouvelle pour lui.

Pour Harry, il lui semblait qu'il avait été avec Isaac depuis toujours. Certes, il se souvenait très bien du temps avec sa famille, mais cela lui semblait si loin que ce n'était pas important. Harry avait prévu la mort du vieil homme qu'il considérait comme sa famille depuis longtemps, parce qu'il était vieux, très vieux. Si le fermier ne lui avait pas tiré dessus pour l'achever, il n'était pas certain que le loup-garou aurait vécut jusqu'à l'été. Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'Isaac ait vécu un peu plus longtemps, juste un peu plus longtemps…

« Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures. » gronda soudainement la voix grave de Fenrir et Harry sentit les vibrations de sa voix contre le dos de l'homme où il avait posé sa joue.

« Pardon ? »

« Isaac n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures, il te dirait que c'est une perte de temps. »

Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter mais il rit sous cape à cela ; Oui, cela aurait ressemblé à Isaac.

Le silence retomba aussi vite qu'il avait été brisé et Harry se laissa vaquer à nouveau à ses pensées. Isaac avait souvent parlé de Fenrir, toujours avec affection et fierté. Harry avait toujours pensé qu'un tel loup-garou ne pouvait pas exister et Isaac, soit était sénile soit exagérait. Mais ensuite le loup-garou etait venu et il pouvait aisément imaginé que chaque mot qu'il avait dit sur Greyback était vrai. Maintenant qu'Harry était avec l'homme, il était reconnaissant envers son tuteur pour lui en avoir dit autant sur le tristement célèbre loup-garou qui s'en prenait aux enfants et de lui avoir enseigné la survie dans la nature. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'autre point de vue avant, Isaac n'aurait pas été un alpha matériel même s'il avait été beaucoup plus jeune, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait constitué une meute mais maintenant il avait le soupçon que le vieux loup-garou avait préparé Harry pour quelque chose comme ça. Il semblait qu'Isaac avait toujours su qu'Harry s'en irait avec Fenrir Greyback.

Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait en conclure, d'après les histoires d'Isaac et le temps passé avec le loup-garou en question, c'etait que Fenrir était une personne compliqué. Aucunes histoires qu'Isaac lui avait racontées était mielleuse, Harry se sentit plutôt confiant malgré la plupart des choses horribles que l'alpha avait fait (l'égorgement des enfants rendit Harry plus soucieux de ne pas défier l'homme sur quoique ce soit.). Il avait su au moment où il avait frappé le loup-garou sur la tête avec la branche qu'il était du genre à tuer « sans poser de questions » et s'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme humaine à l'heure actuelle, il serait certainement mort. Pourtant, en dépit de ça, il n'avait pas eté une menace pour lui après ça. En fait, osa-t-il le dire, l'alpha avait même été gentil de dormir à ses côtés la nuit dernière pour lui tenir chaud ainsi que le commentaire dit plus tôt, le rassurant qu'Isaac n'aurait pas voulu le voir triste. Les histoires d'Isaac, bien qu'elles étaient toujours en faveur de Fenrir, impliquaient que de telles attentions étaient impossible envers n'importe qui et encore moins envers un enfant qu'il connaissait depuis, en tout et pour tout, une journée. De telles pensées étaient cependant inutiles. Harry n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation alors même s'il décidait de partir seul, et de tenter de se défendre, il ne le pourrait pas. Fenrir allait honorer le dernier souhait du mourant et cela signifiait qu'il ne voudrait jamais que l'enfant s'en aille tout simplement, quoique si Harry était honnête, il ne le désirait pas non plus. Il était peut-être jeune mais il n'était pas idiot. Il ne pouvait survivre seul dans la nature et il ne saurait pas retourner à la civilisation à présent. Il était tout simplement coincé en ce qui concernait son avenir proche, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une chose si terrible.

Quelques minutes de marche en silence et Fenrir et Harry arrivèrent dans une clairière où ils s'arrêtèrent. Cet arrêt soudain et imprévu de leur avancée fit que le garçon se cogna la tête là où il se reposait contre l'épaule de l'alpha qui regardait autour d'eux curieusement. Il ne pouvait rien voir qui aurait pu expliquer leur arrêt. Harry allait lui demander pourquoi lorsque Fenrir le coupa.

« Descends ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Descends ! » Fut tout ce que Fenrir grogna.

Bien que Harry soit confus, Isaac lui avait enseigné qu'il valait mieux ne pas défier à un Alpha (pas seulement Fenrir Greyback) sur quoique ce soit et par conséquent, il fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il détacha sa prise du cou de l'homme et se posa sur le sol recouvert de neige. Harry serra les dents pour éviter tout bruit de protestation qui pourrait lui donner envie de le laisser là. En le déposant sur le sol, c'était peut-être le signe qu'il avait irrité d'une façon ou d'un autre le loup-garou ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait rien faire qui pourrait l'irriter davantage.

« J'ai des choses à faire. » dit Fenrir d'un ton bourru, des bouffés de fumée blanches s'échappant de son nez et de sa bouche alors qu'il parlait. « Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. »

« Des choses ? » dit Harry curieusement. « Quel genre de choses ? Parce que si vous êtes inquiet, je pourrais vous suivre par là et… »

« A moins que tu ne veuilles me voir pisser et chasser mon déjeuner, sinon reste ici, ne bouges pas et attend moi. » grogna dangereusement l'homme.

Harry pinça les lèvres un instant, le ton de colère lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question, ni protester. Au moins l'alpha semblait satisfait de son silence car il poussa un faible grognement avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche pénible, laissant de profondes traces de pas dans la neige. Le garçon le regarda partir et, pour la première fois, observa vraiment l'homme avec qui il allait passer ses prochaines années.

Pas de doute que Fenrir Greyback était tout aussi effrayant sous sa forme humaine qu'en loup. Ces cheveux étaient bruns, plus bruns que ceux de Harry cependant ils étaient strié des mèches blanches, seule chose qui déterminait son véritable âge. Bien que son visage soit vraiment mal rasé, Ce n'était pas assez pour être une barbe malgré les cheveux qui s'accumulait sur son menton pour former un bouc. C'était un grand homme et il serait plus grand encore s'il se tenait droit et non légèrement voûté comme pour sauté sur sa proie au bon moment. Les yeux de l'homme étaient durs et intenses, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu dire à quelqu'un leurs couleurs ; ils ne les avaient pas assez regarder pour le dire. Et, naturellement, Fenrir était nu, fièrement paré de sa peau pâle et marquée de cicatrices qui contrastait avec ses cheveux sombres mais c'était à peine si Harry s'en trouvait gêné. Isaac avait toujours été nu, même vers la fin alors qu'il était plus sensible au froid. Peut-être était-ce une habitude chez les loups-garous ; ils n'aiment certainement pas les vêtements. Harry n'avait rien contre le fait d'être nu comme il n'avait rien contre le fait de porter des vêtements.

En soupirant légèrement, Harry regarda à nouveau là où était parti son gardien. Le froid mordant commençait à le blesser sur les partis en contact avec la neige. Alors que faire ? Il pourrait utiliser la couverture de fourrure mais ses noix s'éparpilleraient partout et cela prendrait du temps de tout rattacher. Il pouvait s'assoir et envelopper ses pieds avec les bords de sa robe mais cette dernière deviendrait froide et humide ce qui serait encore pire.

Le garçon râla d'irritation et se courba légèrement pour se reposer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Une prise de conscience s'exprima sur son visage et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mais bien sûr !

Un profond grognement de satisfaction sortit du plus profond de sa poitrine alors qu'il léchait ses doigts couverts de sang. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le sentiment plaisant et paresseux d'un estomac plein après la précipitation et le frisson que procure l'adrénaline de la chasse. A de nombreux égards, il préférait la chasse sous sa forme humaine, cela procurait une sensation de défi. Il devait plus traquer, il devait attendre plus longtemps avant de frapper à la bonne seconde. Ce jour-là, sa récompense avait été un jeune faon. Il l'avait mangé cru en un instant. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper de trouver à manger pour l'enfant vu qu'il semblait « végétarien ». Et bien, si l'enfant voulait mourir de faim, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il lui avait signifié qu'il chassait pour lui. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas chasser pour deux, cela serait juste un peu plus d'effort.

Quand il retourna dans la clairière où il l'avait laissé, il s'arrêta et presque immédiatement, son air décontracté se transforma en une expression sombre. Il n'y avait pas signe de l'enfant. Il avait laissé le gamin à cet endroit, les empreintes étaient là pour le prouver. Si l'enfant était un trotteur, peut-être que qu'il avait préféré compter sur lui-même plus que sur Fenrir Greyback ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça puisque sa couverture trainait toujours sur le sol enneigé (il retenait la nourriture du garçon alors il ne serait pas parti sans.) et il n'y avait aucune trace de pas s'écartant de l'endroit. Ce fait le mena a des pensées plus sinistres. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait emmené Harry ? Les créatures magiques ne sont pas rares dans cette région du Royaume-Uni, quelque chose était venu peut etre à la recherche d'un compagnon ? Ou pire encore, de nouriture ?

C'était au-delà de toute compréhension et de toute conviction de Fenrir, mais il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter avec l'anxiété, la colère, et il l'avoua, l'inquiétude commençaient à aller de paire avec l'idée que quelqu'un avait emmené Harry. Il connaissait l'enfant depuis deux jours à peine et la pensée que quelqu'un était venu et l'avait blessé… Cela donnait des envies de meurtres avant de traquer celui qui avait emmené Harry, et le tuer encore, en l'écartelant en de petits morceaux. Même lorsqu'il avait sa propre meute, il n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées si brûlante, si colérique à cause d'un compagnon de meute. Fenrir aimait penser qu'il était un homme logique ainsi il n'avait pas jugé ni nié ce qu'il ressentait, le fait qu'il avait un sentiment assez illogique sans commencer à agir irrationnellement. Il devait garder le contrôle et son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Harry, et ensuite il pourrait retrouver l'ordure qui l'avait emmené et se laisser aller…

« Oh Fenrir, Vous êtes déjà revenu. »

Fenrir se figea à l'entente de la voix du garçon et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Je suis là haut. »

En effet en levant la tête, son regard se posa sur la petite forme à sa charge, assis sur une branche.

L'Alpha se sentit soudain soulagé, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde pour laisser place à l'irritation et la colère. Son regard dur se changea en une mine renfrognée. Harry sentit le regard inquiet se poser sur lui mais il ne se mettrait pas à pleurnicher et ramper pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Fenrir.

« Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire ? » Grogna dangereusement Fenrir.

« Hem…et bien, ne pensez pas que je veux me donner l'air intelligent mais n'est ce pas évident ? » répondit Harry avec hésitation.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger »

« Mais j'avais l'impression que mes pieds allaient être congelé sur place avec la neige et puis, je ne suis pas allé n'importe où, je suis juste allé un peu plus haut. »

Intérieurement, Fenrir savait qu'il était incohérent parce qu'il était en colère contre lui-même et sa réaction plutôt que contre Harry. Le garçon avait eu une réaction intelligente en sortant ses pieds de la neige. Fenrir avait fait la chose stupide en réagissant de façon excessive et en devenant furieux contre la non fugue de l'enfant. S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir correctement, il aurait sentit l'odeur du garçon et aurait été capable de suivre la trace dans l'arbre. La peur et la panique pour la sécurité de l'enfant avait outre passé son sens des réalités et ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il voulait s'attarder.

Fenrir grogna sourdement et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Descends de là, maintenant ! »

Harry hésita avant de lâcher un soupir et de se lever de la branche sur laquelle il était assis et de s'avancer vers le tronc. Quand il y fut arrivé, il commença à s'organiser afin qu'il puisse serrer le tronc entre ses jambes et ses bras. C'était difficile et ardu pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » murmura le loup-garou en sentant sa tension monter.

Le garçon fit une pause, écartant les branche avec ses bras autour du tronc aussi loin qu'il pouvait. « Je descends comme vous me l'avez demandez. »

« Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas au lieu de t'embêter comme tu le fais ? »

« Parce que je serais recouvert de neige et je pourrais me fouler une cheville, un poignet ou autre chose. »

« Je te rattraperais. »

Harry plissa le nez et commença sa mission de descendre en s'accrochant au tronc. « Pas besoin, j'y arriverais. »

« Chiot… »

« J'ai dit que j'y arriverais. »

L'enfant patinait sur la fine couche de glace. Fenrir était au bord de hurler, menacer et saisir simplement le garçon par le bas de sa robe et le tirer en bas. Mais d'un autre côté, alors qu'il observait le garçon, la détermination sur son visage, sa réticence à abandonner et le simple fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser Fenrir le rattraper, parce qu'il voulait descendre par ses propres moyens ;il devait admettre, à contre cœur, qu'il était agréablement étonné. Peut-être était ce parce qu'il avait porté Harry sur son dos à cause de la neige, ou peut-être était ce parce que le garçon était trop petit mais Fenrir s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un fardeau, comme un nouveau chiot qui ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il observait l'enfant tenter de descendre de l'arbre, il se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Harry s'était occupé d'Isaac pendant un long moment avant que le vieux loup-garou ne meurt. Fenrir s'était trompé ; Harry était le contraire d'un délaissé et cela apaisa la tension de l'homme.

Un bruit effrayant venant du garçon refocalisa Fenrir sur lui et il regarda de nouveau Harry juste pour le voir tomber sur le dernier mètre, s'étalant sur son postérieur dans la neige. Avec la couche de neige qu'il y avait, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se soit blessé mais il râla tout de même. Après tout, il s'était réfugié pour éviter la neige sur sa longue robe car elle était froide et allait fondre en la rendant humide.

« Tout va bien, Chiot ? » Grogna Fenrir alors qu'Harry se relevait.

« Oui je vais bien » soupira-t-il en essayant d'enlever autant que possible de neige avec ses mains.

« Viens alors » dit l'homme en s'abaissant et proposant son dos à Harry. « Nous devons trouver un abri avant la fin de la journée. Je connais un endroit approprié mais il va falloir se dépêcher pour y être à temps. »

« D'accord » Harry gazouilla pratiquement une fois qu'il avait saisi son paquet de fourrure et de nourriture et qu'il avait grimpé sur le dos du loup-garou.

Fenrir avait attendu qu'il se soit arrêté de bouger avant de se relever et partir. Il était, bien sûr, silencieux et partit avec ces pensées, ce moment n'était pas nécessairement un moment qu'il voulait dépenser à penser. Ainsi, dans le silence, avec Harry reposant sa tête sur son épaule, l'homme sauvage essaya de comprendre ses sentiments qu'il avait déjà pour l'enfant.

_A suivre..._


End file.
